Turtle Love
by Ignoranceaintbliss123
Summary: Love at first sight might happen to some people but they agreed that they had the best story. It took twelve years for them to realize the facts, that they were the only ones who could put up with the other. Their story wasn't always romantic and sweatpants were involved but they decided that was ok, just this once.


So this is my first yuri. I hope you all enjoy. I'm a sucker for best friend romances, hope you are too;p

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, I'm on fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed as her best friend finished her story with a huff. The blonde was going through a dry spell and Sakura had to admit it was amusing to watch her friend flounder in love.<p>

"And she had such a nice ass too," Sakura said giving her friend a mocking pout. Ino rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder with hers.

"Exactly, what a waste."

"You're pathetic, pig."

"Oh really? I'm pathetic. At least I'm going out there. We just got out of college. The slutty years of our life are over. It's time to venture out into the world of awkward small talk and making sure they don't have kids home when you fuck. You don't seem to get this new time in our lives. If anything, you're pathetic."

"Oh?" Sakura asked. "And how'd you come to that conclusion?"

"You haven't gone on a date in six months! That hot brunette with the buns was totally hitting on you last week and you didn't even blink. No fluttering of your useless little pink lashes took place that day, just utter sadness!"

"As I've said the past eleven times you brought it up, and yes I counted, she is _married_ to my eye doctor. She was telling me my contacts were ready."

"Whatever, she was totally gay for you."

"Ino you think that about every girl who smiles at you."

"Because deep inside every girl wants to get with me," Ino said winking before lying across Sakura's couch.

"You overestimate your sex appeal, pig."

"And you have no sex appeal, forehead."

"Yeah right, you totally want to tap this," Sakura said giving Ino an overly sultry look. Ino cackled and laid her head down in Sakura's lap.

"Oh, how'd you know?" She cried, dramatically covering her forehead with the back of her palm.

"I just know you," Sakura said lacing her fingers with the blonde. Ino smiled up at her and squeezed her hand.

"And I know you. And that's why I know you need to go out ASAP. Or at least get laid."

Sakura groaned and released her best friend's hand. "You just ruined the moment, Ino."

"Seriously though, I have tons of friends that would love to go out with you. I've got hot chicks, guys with six packs. I can even ask my friends for dick recommendations."

"Just because I'm bi, that doesn't mean I'm willing to fuck anyone," Sakura said as Ino pulled her phone out.

"I know, that's why I'm only recommending hot people."

Sakura was torn between amusement and exasperation so she decided to slide off the couch making Ino's head flop onto the worn cushion.

"Ow, warning pinkie!"

"Um, mind your own business blondie," Sakura retorted as she turned and walked towards her kitchen. She could hear Ino follow after her but she ignored her and opened her fridge.

"Sakura I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need any help. I-I already have someone I like," Sakura told her friend and she winced at Ino's responding squeal.

"What's their name?"

"His name is Sasuke. He's an executive at the company next to the hospital."

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder and Sakura allowed for herself to be turned around. Ino placed her hands on her shoulders and looked into Sakura's face with a serious expression.

"Forehead?"

"Pig."

"Is he hot?"

"Three words. Sex. On. Legs."

The two girls laughed and Sakura smiled as the two gossiped over her sexy crush over pizza rolls and sherbet. She loved her best friend.

* * *

><p>Ino did a little victory dance as her last patient left the room. Being a psychiatrist was her dream but nothing beat going home to her nice bed and Netflix.<p>

As she left her office she pulled her cell phone out of her bag. She had to keep it off whenever she was with a patient and it always made her feel really popular when she saw that she had missed messages. She starting humming as she unlocked her car and did a little hair flip when her phone buzzed continuously, telling her that she had missed quite a few calls.

Her mood disappeared though when she saw that they were all from Sakura. She quickly unlocked her phone and called her best friend.

"Sakura I'm so sorry I was with a patient, what's wrong-"

"He cheated on me!" Sakura's exclamation made Ino's heart sink. "We've been together for six months and he cheated on me! With that fucking red headed bimbo," Ino's clenched her fist as her friend's choking sobs escaped the phone.

"I'm so sorry honey, I'm coming right over. Just give me five minutes," she commanded as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm at your place," Sakura said, hiccuping. "You shouldn't put your key under the rug. It's an apartment, you're the only one with a rug on your hallway."

Ino let out a little laugh as she flipped someone off when she made a u-turn, heading towards her own apartment. "I haven't been robbed yet."

"What if I take your tv or your computer?" Sakura asked and Ino was pleased that her sobs had lost a lot of their volume.

"You can have them. They're pieces of shit anyway," Ino informed her pulling into her apartment building. She slammed the door and hurriedly locked the door before running into the building.

"What if I take your collector's edition of Ouran High School Host Club?"

"What if I shave your eyebrows off while you sleep?" Ino asked slipping her key in the door. She threw the door open and frowned when she didn't seen Sakura in the living room.

"You did that once. Seventh grade camping trip."

Ino heard her voice and walked towards her bedroom. She opened it to find Sakura wrapped in her sheets. The light wasn't on but the lights from the buildings outside allowed Ino to see Sakura's tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah, I was quite the bitch back then wasn't I?" Ino asked, closing her phone. She tossed it on the floor and walked over to her bed.

"You're still a bitch, piggy," Sakura said clutching Ino's purple comforter to her chest. Ino felt a stabbing pain in her chest at seeing the pinkette so broken. She took the blanket from Sakura's hand and lifted it so she could crawl in next to her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's shoulders and Ino placed her hands on the heartbroken girl's waist.

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

Ino hugged Sakura to her and she squeezed her tighter when she felt tears fall onto her collarbone. Sakura rested her head in between Ino's neck and chest and Ino felt her eyes sting as the girl's tears flowed over her skin. She rubbed circles on her back as her best friend shook with sobs. She cooed worthless reassurances as she ran her hands through the girl's hair. She started working her fingers through the clusters of knots spread about in the pinkette's frazzled hair. Sakura's cries grew more sporadic and soon she was just breathing heavily, heating up Ino's neck.

They lay there silently as Ino untangled the last few pieces of Sakura's hair. She pushed Sakura's bangs out of her face and placed her hand on Sakura's cheek.

"It's going to be ok, I'm right here," she whispered resting her forehead on hers.

"I love you Ino," Sakura whispered, hugging the blonde closer to herself. Ino swallowed thickly at the words and she was glad Sakura couldn't see her face because she felt her eyes widen in horror at the words. They were spoken between the two of them regularly but for the first time in their eleven years of friendship, it made Ino's heart skip a beat.

"I-I love you too Sakura," she answered, hoping the other woman couldn't hear her stutter. Sakura just continued to hug her and Ino felt her heart racing. Her mind was starting to crack and she tried to stop herself from panicking. This was Sakura her best friend, her once sworn enemy. This was the girl shed been best friends with since she was sixteen, this was the girl who went after her when her boyfriend outed her at prom, the girl who was there when she came out to her parents, the girl she roomed with in college and the girl she trusted more than anyone else in the world. Why did her heart have to want her now?!

"Ino?"

Ino looked down at Sakura's questioning green gaze and she gave her a little smile.

"Yes, forehead?"

"You looked like you were about to puke. Eat too much, piggy?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror. You have quite the effect on my gag reflex."

Sakura smiled bitterly and Ino regretted her words. "Yeah, I must look like shit now."

"Yeah," Ino agreed, finding herself twirling a piece of pink hair around her finger. "But once you realize what a useless dick swab he was you'll go back to looking like your beautiful self."

Sakura chuckled. "Thanks, Ino."

Ino smiled at her even as she felt her heart doing a tap dancing encore in her chest. "Always."

* * *

><p>Sakura tried not to grimace as she observed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a borrowed outfit from Ino and it was not working for her. It was Ino's birthday though and this was what the blonde wanted. She knew it was because she had only left her apartment to go to Ino's since her breakup two months before. She didn't understand why she couldn't mope in peace.<p>

"Yo forehead, you almost done?"

"Calm your bacon I'm ready," she yelled as she left her room to go into the living room where Ino was rearranging the bouquet on her coffee table.

"Finally, what took so long?" Ino snapped as she looked up. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked Sakura over and if it wasn't Ino, Sakura would have said she was checking her out.

"So I look alright," she asked, feeling a little shy.

"You look great Sakura," Ino said and Sakura felt her cheeks light up slightly before she turned away.

"Whatever let's just go."

Ino pouted. "Come on forehead it's my birthday."

"Fine, please can we go get drunk and do things we'll regret in the morning?"

"Oh Sakura dear I thought you'd never ask," Ino said and her mischievous expression made Sakura's stomach tighten.

Fuck she was going to regret this.

* * *

><p>The music was loud and the drinks were colors that made her eyes burn but they tasted good and Sakura hadn't gotten drunk off something that wasn't wine in a while.<p>

_Akatsuki_ was the hottest club in Konoha and Sakura had to admit she was mildly impressed that Ino got them in. Then again, looking at the blonde in her mini skirt and what was basically a bra, Sakura could see the appeal of having a girl like that in your club.

"Ffoorrreeeehhheeeaaadd," Ino squealed tipsily, grabbing her hand. "I wanna dance!"

Sakura allowed for herself to be dragged out onto the dance floor. She felt at least five different people grind on her within the first ten seconds on the white tile but Ino continued to drag them until they were out in the middle.

Ino turned to her with a devilish look in her eyes and as a loud beat resounded throughout the place, she took Sakura's hands and placed them on her waist.

"Come on Dr. Haruno, don't tell me you forgot how to have a good time," she said winking and Sakura felt her mouth dry. Her fuzzy mind didn't quite know how to keep up with Ino's antics but as Ino started swaying her hips she stopped trying to understand. Instead she tried to keep up with Ino's turns and stop herself from looking at the way Ino's bare abdomen flexed as she danced.

She looked up to Ino's face and she felt a heat creep into her stomach at her friend's expression. The blonde entwined her fingers in her own before turning around. She wrapped Sakura's hands around her and Sakura let out a little moan as Ino rolled her ass across Sakura's front.

"Ino," she said attempting to push her friend off of her. Ino just grabbed her hands and placed them on her hips, making her grinding have a more fluid rhythm.

"Something wrong, _Sakura_?" Ino purred and Sakura found herself at a loss as what to do with her friend. The girls had grinded before, fuck they'd made out at parties back in college but this was different. This wasn't a joke between two drunk friends. Although Sakura was pretty drunk. Or that's what she told herself when she planted her head on Ino's shoulders and glued her lips to her neck.

Ino let out a laugh when her lips touched but soon her breath hitched and she placed her hands on Sakura's head. "I thought we were dancing."

"We are dancing," Sakura mumbled into her skin. She tapped her fingers along Ino's hips and directed them back until she felt Ino grind against her. Ino let out a sigh while Sakura moaned. Ino leaned back and looked Sakura in the eye.

"Forehead?"

Sakura froze as Ino's eyes met hers. She find her her mind sleeping as she was drawn in by the icy blue gaze. She barely registered Ino's gasp as she touched her lips to hers. Her lips we soft and Sakura tilted her head so their lips could move together. She used her grip on Ino's hips to turn her around so that they were facing eachother. Ino's arms wrapped around Sakura's shoulders and Sakura sighed as Ino tangled her hands in her hair. She slipped her grip from Ino's waist so that one hand was trailing up Ino's bare back. Ino shivered as Sakura traced her fingers up her back until her hand slipped under Ino's thin excuse for a shirt.

Sakura took her shiver as an opportunity to gently nudge Ino's lips with her tongue. Ino opened her mouth willingly and Sakura smirked as she heard several wolf whistles and cheers from the people next to them. Unfortunately Ino broke away from her with the noise and looked around a little bashful in her drunken haze.

"We can't do this," she said and Sakura felt her heart drop. Had Ino changed her mind? She took her hands off of Ino and Ino grabbed her fingers. Sakura felt a small smile spread on her face as Ino laced her fingers through hers. "We can't do this here," Ino said and she leaned in until her lips touched Sakura's ear. "My place?"

Sakura nodded and Ino gave her earlobe a quick nip before she started pulling her through the crowd. Sakura allowed herself to be pulled and once the club's lights left her eyesight and she caught sight of Ino's car she found herself almost reconsidering. Was she really going to do this? Could she really sleep with Ino? Her thoughts were stopped when Ino turned around and leaned in until their lips touched. She quickly placed her hands on the side of Sakura's head and Sakura was about to out her hands on her waist when she pulled away.

"Come on we have to get home," Ino said breathlessly. She unlocked the car and slid into the driver's side. Sakura followed and no sooner had she gotten in did Ino take off. Sakura let out a nervous chuckle.

"Eager?" She asked.

"You have no idea."

Sakura looked at Ino in surprise and when they stopped at a red light Ino leaned over and kissed her again. This time their lips moved clumsily together and Ino nipped her lip. Sakura let out a little squeak and Ino leaned in further.

_BEEEP!_

The two jumped apart and Ino immediately cursed before smoothly pressing the accelerator, moving them forward. The closer they got to Ino's apartment the more nervous Sakura got. By the time they pulled into the parking lot she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She got out of the car and after she almost tripped on the first stair to Ino's floor, Ino grabbed her arm.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at her friend embarrassed. Ino probably thought she was an idiot for acting so scatterbrained.

Instead of laughing or scolding her as Sakura expected, Ino cradled Sakura's head in her hands.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can just get some ice cream and watch Princess Jellyfish if you want."

Sakura looked into her friend's eyes and she felt such a wave of appreciation and love that she immediately kissed her. Ino leaned back slightly, in what Sakura assumed was surprise, but she soon met her with equal fervor. The two continued to exchange quick kisses as they walked up the stairs and when they got to Ino's apartment Ino pushed her into the door.

Sakura moaned as Ino slid the key in. Sakura was only stopped from falling by Ino's hands as the door went back. Ino threw her bag onto her couch and then started pulling Sakura towards her bedroom. When they got there, Ino pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her, so her box boxed in Sakura's.

Ino leaned down and the two exchanged a few slow kisses before Sakura's wandering hands caused them to pick up. Sakura attempted to slide Ino's shirt up and Ino took her hands away from where they were placed next to Sakura so she could sit up and slip her shirt off.

Sakura had seen Ino without a bra on before but there was a distinct difference when she realized she would be touching them soon. Ino seemed amused by her reaction and she grabbed one of Sakura's hands and placed it on her chest.

"It's all yours," she teased before leaning down and kissing her again. Sakura moaned into the kiss and gave Ino's breast a quick squeeze before brushing her finger over her nipple. Ino sighed into the kiss and moved down, disconnecting Sakura's hand and lips much to her dismay. She moved her hand under Sakura and Sakura turned on her side realizing what she was going to do. Sakura felt shocks along her skin as Ino slowly unzipped the back of her dress. As she unzipped it she allowed her last two fingers to caress Sakura's skin as she made it all the way down. With the dress unzipped, Sakura lifted her hips so Ino could slide it off of her. Sakura felt embarrassed at only being in her bra and underwear despite her inner protests that it wasn't anything Ino hadn't seen before. Hell, Sakura was pretty sure Ino had been with her when she bought them.

When Sakura moved her arms so they covered her stomach, Ino growled and grabbed her wrists.

"What the hell are doing?" She asked, pinning them to Sakura's sides. "You're beautiful so stop ruining this for me, got it forehead?"

Sakura was only slightly mortified when she felt her eyes tear up at her best friend's words. She let out a choked laugh. "Got it."

Ino nodded, seeming satisfied and Sakura lifted her back off the bed when Ino traced the outline of her straps. Sakura couldn't hear the clasp unhook but it seemed to further silence the room. All she could hear was breathing and the sound of the mattress sinking in as Ino moved to trail kisses down her neck.

Her breath hitched as Ino made it to her collarbone. The blonde nibbled briefly on her collarbone before moving her mouth to Sakura's lose bra. She quickly removed it with her right hand while her left hand held onto Sakura's waist. Sakura gasped when Ino's tongue flicked one of her nipples.

"I-Ino!"

"Geez, Sakura. You're so sensitive," Ino teased and Sakura tensed as she moved lower. She planted a kiss on Sakura's stomach and Sakura moaned when Ino gave a quick lick to the area above her underwear. Ino's fingers danced along the skin on her upper thighs and her abdomen. Sakura groaned and twitched. She almost wanted to pull her underwear off herself just Ino would get on with it.

"Patience," Ino whispered her breath coating over Sakura's core. Sakura whined and then stilled as Ino began to pull her underwear down. She shyly lifted her legs and she flushed when Ino flicked her pink thong to the side of the room. Her shyness faded, as did all other rational thought, when Ino started kissing her inner thigh. She continued to kiss closer to where Sakura desperately wanted her but every time she was about to get there she started back down at half up her thigh.

"Ino," Sakura whined and she almost hissed when Ino looked up at her smirking.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You know," Sakura said and Ino cocked a single blonde brow up. Her smirk became more defined and Sakura glared at her through hazy eyes as Ino began to rub her palm up and down her thigh. Sakura began to roll her hips as her core demanded attention. She was embarrassed to admit that she was probably starting to drip onto Ino's bed. Ino's smug expression proved she didn't mind.

"I know what?" Ino asked and her finger lightly brushed against Sakura outer lips. Sakura hitched forward. Sakura made eye contact with the devil and she couldn't help but beg.

"Please."

Ino brushed her finger against her slit again and Sakura writhed. "Of course."

Ino dipped her head down and any hope for thought or rationality was gone, just like Ino's neighbors chances for sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She instantly panicked but she heard the sound of a sizzling pan and Ino's soprano voice singing along to the radio. Sakura smiled and reached to the spot next to her. It was already cold, she though with a frown. Ino must have been up for a while.<p>

Sakura slid off the bed and blushed when the cold air chillier nude skin. She didn't feel like putting her hooker outfit back on so she walked over to Ino's drawer. She pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top she was pretty sure belonged to her at one point. Before she put them on she looked around for her thong that Ino had graciously thrown across the room. The memories from the night before made her face redden further and she shook her head back and forth as if to expunge them as she slid the shorts on. She thankfully found her bra and she clipped it on before pulling the tank top on. She fingered her straps as she stared at the door. How was she going to do this? She'd just slept with her best friend. And she liked it.

She hesitantly stepped outside the door and shuffled her feet along Ino's carpet until her feet met cool tile. She looked up to see Ino's back to her as she flipped what looked to be an omelet.

"Morn-ning," she said, wincing when her voice fumbled. Ino turned around and gave her a wide smile. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and she scolded herself for acting like this. She had no reason to be nervous. Ino was her best friend, they could talk through this together, easy.

"Good morning," Ino said slipping the omelet down onto a plate. "Spinach and cheese omelet, the usual."

"Thanks."

Sakura bit her lip. They had to talk about it. They couldn't just act like it was a regular morning. She couldn't even look at Ino without remembering their kisses and where else Ino's mouth had been.

"Forehead I'm not going to attack you. You can relax," Ino said flicking her on the forehead.

"I didn't think you were."

"Then what are you worried about?"

Sakura hesitated. "Last night, we did stuff."

"We had sex Sakura," Ino said bluntly. She shrugged and turned to make her own breakfast. "It's not a big deal. Everything's the same as it was. We just got drunk and hell even I haven't gotten laid in a while. At least we took out our sexual frustrations on each other and not some creep at the club."

Sakura felt disappointed in her answer but she ignored the sharp pain in her chest. "I know. This isn't my first time."

"I don't know your reactions were pretty strong," Ino teased and Sakura was almost glad the blonde wasn't looking at her. Her blush had to rival the red plate her omelet was on.

"S-shut up!"

"Aww don't worry cherry," Ino said turning so Sakura could see the mischief in her eyes. "Trust me you proved you're no amateur."

Sakura blushed again at Ino's suggestive smirk and looked down at her food.

"You too."

"I know, I think everyone in my apartment block knows now."

Sakura looked up mortified. "No."

"Yeah, I just hope no one complains."

Sakura couldn't tell if Ino was teasing or not but she kicked the blonde on the shin.

"Fuck, what the hell Sakura?"

"You're being a jerk," Sakura pouted and Ino let out a bark of laughter before looking at her. Sakura stepped back at the new look in Ino's eyes.

"You want me to be nice Sakura?" She asked and Sakura's body hummed when the blonde grabbed the plate from her hands, her fingers brushing against hers, and placed it on the counter. "I can be really nice."

"Really?" Sakura asked, her voice breathless. Ino brought her hands up to Sakura's cheeks and Sakura closed her eyes as the hands traced down her face until Ino cupped her chin.

"Really," she whispered and Sakura felt her breath on her lips. The feeling of Ino's lips on hers had a tinge of familiarity to it that spurred a warm buzz that flowed through Sakura. Ino grabbed her thighs and pushed against the counter. The kiss only broke as they pulled their shirts off and Sakura sighed when Ino slipped her shorts down.

"Eh, nothing on underneath Sakura-chan?" Ino asked and Sakura bit her lip.

"I couldn't find them."

Ino chuckled and gave Sakura's lips a slow kiss before pulling back. "You don't need them anyway."

* * *

><p>Ino wondered if it was a sign of insanity to watch a washing machine for more than forty minutes. The clear window into a wet mess of purple and white should not have been as fascinating as she was making it out to be. Especially since she had been washing them every morning after Sakura left.<p>

Ino let her head smack against the washing machine as she contemplated her situation. Her face throbbed with pain but she thought she deserved it. It had been almost two months since the first time they had slept together and it hadn't stopped. In fact, it happened every time they hung out. She thought that one night, and following morning, would be all it was but a Skip Beat marathon had lasted half an episode before they were half naked on her couch.

"Why am I such a moron?" Ino yelled banging her head into the washer for a second time. The washer didn't answer and Ino found herself craving its words of wisdom. She had done fucked up.

"Ino, are you having a mid life crisis?"

"Shut the fuck up," she snapped turning around to face a familiar pineapple head. "I don't need your sass right now."

Shikamaru glared at her, although he still looked too amused for her liking, and he plopped down next to her eyeing the washing machine she had been so enthralled by. He placed his hands underneath his chin and with his thinking cap on, Ino got nervous. His head turned side to side as he cracked his neck and Ino shoved him.

"That's disgusting," she said wrinkling her nose. "And why are you even in my apartment?"

"You gave me a key," he answered looking forward at the washing machine. Ino logically knew he couldn't tell what the sheets had been through the night before, and in the morning, just from looking at them but his steady stare was making her antsy.

"That's the how Shika, not the why."

"Stop calling me that," he said and she gave him a stern look. Shikamaru usually wasn't one to beat around the bush and she had a feeling his typical upfront manner would make things go a lot smoother.

"We're concerned about you."

"Who's we?"

"Choji and I. I'm sure everyone else has noticed a change too but they're too scared you'll snap their necks to say anything."

Ino shoved him.

Shikamaru grunted as he landed on the floor. "Point proven."

Ino glared at him but didn't comment. She mimicked Shikamaru's famous contemplation pose and then put her head in her hands. "I think I fucked up Shikamaru. I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

Ino felt tears brim at her eyes. "I love her. I love her and to her I'm just her best friend." Tears started slipping and she let out a bitter laugh. "One she can fuck."

"You slept with Sakura?"

A question but the way he said it made her think he knew the fact beforehand. She wondered if her feelings for her best friend were so obvious. Maybe Sakura already knew and she just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Sakura hated hurting anyone.

"_Am sleeping_ with her. I'm so fucking stupid!"

After her shout she started shaking and she felt Shikamaru wrap his arms around her shoulders. "It's not your fault. Love isn't rational. That would make it a lot easier."

"You seem to understand it pretty well."

"Only because I know you Ino. I thought this would happen eventually."

Ino looked up and glared at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" She snapped and he frowned at her.

"You really think that would have stopped this?"

Ino sighed and leaned against his chest. "No but it just hurts."

"I know. I can't believe she rejected you," he said, sighing. Ino tensed a little and looked at him.

"Well she didn't."

Shikamaru's arms were gone and he was no genuinely glaring at her. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I know her and she doesn't feel the same way."

Shikamaru frowned. "That seems a little unfair. If she's willing to sleep with you and watch your corny anime, I don't see what separates her from being your girlfriend."

"It's different, she doesn't have feelings for me."

"She said that."

"Well no-"

"Then I'm calling an end to this pity party. Call me when she actually rejects you."

Ino was aghast. "Shika!"

Shikamaru was going to the door and she ran after him. He turned to face her from the doorframe. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is so troublesome. I came over here thinking something was actually wrong."

"There is! You don't understand!"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand. This is Sakura, your best friend. Give her a chance. Give you and her a chance." He gave her a little smile and she felt her heart constrict.

"You think she'll react ok."

"I think she feels the same way."

He left and Ino stood there and wondered if she should be worried about dehydration. Her tears slipped down her cheek to her small smile that reflected the little sliver of hope that was growing in her chest. She walked back to her laundry room and let her smile grow.

The sheets were done.

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed as she ascended the steps to Ino's apartment. She slipped the key out from under the rug and turned the lock. She walked in and felt her smile slip into confusion when she heard thuds and crashes from the spare room. She walked towards and was greeted by the sight of Ino in sweatpants surrounded by papers and boxes.<p>

"Ino?"

Ino looked over and jumped up and Sakura wondered why she looked so nervous. The blonde was twirling her hands together which was one of her tell tale anxiety ticks. She ran her right hand through her blonde hair. Sign#2.

"Hey Sakura. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Don't I always?" She asked amused. She made her way through the mess of paper material and she looked around. "Is there a reason why you're cleaning?"

"Well, I uh, figured I'd need the space soon."

Sakura was confused and Ino's anxiety was starting to wear off on her so she tried to lighten the mood. "What, don't tell me you're pregnant piggy."

Ino bit her lip and Sakura grew concerned. "Ino, what's wrong? Tell me."

"There isn't anything wrong. At least not yet."

Sakura felt her irritation rise with her fear. "Being cryptic doesn't suit you, Ino."

"I'm turning it into an office. Going to need some space for the desk and probably a bookshelf."

"Piggy you already have an office. It's the room down the hall that doesn't look a tornado went through it."

Ino bit her lip again. "It's not for me."

Sakura felt her stomach drop. Was this it? Had Ino found someone else. She hadn't mentioned anyone else since they'd started sleeping together. Fuck shed spent the night three days ago. What was Ino doing? Had she fallen in love in three days or had she been fucking her too? Her anger melded with her hurt and she eyed the ground so Ino wouldn't see the fury in her eyes.

"Oh. That's probably practical."

"You think so?"

Sakura felt pained by the hope and joy filtering into Ino's voice.

"Yeah. Even if you love whoever you're living with, everyone needs their own space. Otherwise you'll kill each other."

"Right. I was thinking the same thing."

Sakura looked up and nearly cringed by the happiness in the blue eyes that she wanted to only look at her. Ino smiled at her and Sakura looked down again.

"Of course I always thought you'd introduce me to your girlfriend before she moved n with you."

"What?"

Sakura snapped her head up and glared at Ino's surprised expression. "Most people introduce their significant others to their best friends."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The girl that's moving in with you."

"That's you, you damn fucking forehead!"

There was a moment of silence as Sakura felt her mind and heart try to catch up to each other. This couldn't be right. Her. Ino was making this office for her.

"It's you. It's always been you."

Sakura looked up and she was frozen as Ino walked up to her. The blonde placed her hand on the pinkette's cheek and Sakura felt like she was about to break.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I love you Sakura."

Sakura couldn't find her voice and Ino took a shaky breath. She stepped back and ran both her hands through her blonde hair, looking frantic.

"I know that it's weird but it makes sense you know. I'm hot and you're hot and we like the same foods and we watch the same anime. We both ship Ichiruki, although I guess that's normal, but we both totally think Draco and Hermione should have gotten together. And I figure there's never going to be someone who I want to spend more time with than you and you're here so much that I think it would be more convenient and cost effective, which you always nag me about, for you to just move in. And I realize that that might be weird and I get it if you need some space for a while but I just have to say what I feel. You're so beautiful it hurts and I know we're not supposed to keep secrets and-"

"Ino, shut up," Sakura said finally finding her voice. It was sharp and Ino was effectively silenced. Ino was shaking and Sakura let the tears slip down her cheeks freely now. She grabbed Ino's hands and threaded her fingers through her own.

"You have a rambling problem, piggy."

"You have a face problem, forehead," Ino said tears starting to flow down her cheeks. She let out a long, quivering breath and laid her head down on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura untangled one of her hands from Ino's and stroked Ino blonde hair. She combed through the tangles and ignored the tears that were falling from her face to Ino's hair. Made it easier to get out the knots.

"I'm in love with you Sakura."

"I know," she said and she forced Ino's head up despite the blonde's resistance. She placed her forehead on Ino's and gave her a small smile. "I'm in love with you too."

Ino's eyes widened and the tears came faster as her mouth opened in a large smile. "You are?"

"Of course. You're my best friend and you're not as gorgeous as me but I haven't mind waking up to your face so far."

Ino scoffed and flicked Sakura's nose. "You wish you were as hot as me forehead."

"I don't know you're the one who said I was _so _beautiful."

"Don't use my romantic speech against me."

"Romantic speech? More like hysterical rant."

Ino glared at her before her face softened and she looked like the scared girl she had been only a few minutes before. "I thought you would say no."

Sakura laughed lightly and pressed her lips to Ino's. The blonde met her harshly and she grabbed Sakura's hips in a bruising grip. Sakura separated from Ino breathless and more turned on than the sappy moment called for.

"You should know me better."

"Well my bad forehead," Ino said before catching Sakura lips in another searing kiss. She pushed Sakura back and the two stumbled over stacks of paper and boxes until they met a wall. Ino pushed Sakura up and Sakura wrapped her legs around the blonde. Ino let go of her lips to start pressing kisses against Sakura's neck. The pinkette let out a contented sigh but she let out a slight chuckle as Ino made it to her collarbone. Ino looked up, curiosity tainting the lust in her sapphire eyes.

"You're the least romantic person I've ever met. You told me you loved me in sweatpants Ino. Sweatpants."

Ino frowned at her. "I am very romantic."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right."

Ino's irritation slipped of her face and Sakura hummed as Ino's fingers danced around the bottom of her shirt. She slowly slid her hands onto Sakura's bare stomach and Sakura's skin tingled as Ino's fingers lightly dragged from her belly button to her hips. Ino pressed another kiss against Sakura's neck before looking her in the eyes. Sakura felt a warm smile spread on her face and she leaned forward to connect her lips to Ino's smooth pink ones. The kiss was the most beautiful one Sakura had ever had and she felt like her heart was going to leave her chest as it made it hard to breathe.

"I love you," she whispered as Ino's lips left hers.

"I love you too."

As the clothes came off and Ino's fingers lit fires across her skin, Sakura wondered how she had ever thought it could be anyone else aside from the woman in front of her. She couldn't understand her past self but she knew one thing for sure for her future. There would never be anyone else. She had found all she needed. She'd always had her.

* * *

><p>Ino cracked her neck as she set her bag down in the hall. She hated Thursdays. She had appointments until nine and it seemed that she never actually left at nine. It was ten o'clock and she'd been gone since nine that morning. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sakura sitting at the table. She had an empty tea mug in front of her and Ino felt her concern rise as she saw her wife's puffy eyes and pale face.<p>

"Sakura what happened?"

Sakura turned to her and fresh tears sprouted in her eyes. Ino felt herself beginning to panic. She could count on one hand the amount of times her wife had looked like that in the three years they'd been together. Was it Sakura's parents? Naruto? It couldn't be her parents or Shikamaru or Choji or she would know already.

"Ino, I'm pregnant."

Ino felt shock go through her. They'd only been trying for two months. The doctor's said it would take at least six months, maybe even a few years.

She was going to be a mom.

Sakura was looking at her, panic in her eyes and Ino couldn't help the massive grin that lit up her face. "I'm going to be a mom," she said practically pulling Sakura out of her chair. "I'm going to be a mom. Fuck, you're going to be a mom. We're parents!"

Sakura's scared expression slipped away and a small smile went along with her tears. "We're going to be parents."

The two women let out screams of joy and Ino crushed Sakura to her in a bone crushing hug before letting her go. "Shit, I guess I need to be more careful."

"The baby isn't here yet. It's not even really a baby yet." Sakura's happy expression waned a little. "The doctor said to hold off on telling people. He said that it wasn't uncommon for women to lose the child in the first few months."

"Bullshit. That kid has our DNA. It's gotta come out with its middle fingers held high."

Sakura laughed at Ino's words and she grabbed her wife's hands. Ino held her hands and twirled with Sakura's wedding ring.

"I'm so happy."

"I could tell," Sakura said and Ino grinned.

"Shall we celebrate with some icecream and a School Rumble marathon?"

"You do know I'm the one that's supposed to be eating more. This isn't an excuse for you to get fat, piggy."

"I just hope our child doesn't get your forehead, billboard brow."

The two's petty glares receded at the thought of their child. "We're going to be parents, Ino."

Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. "I know, thank-you."

"I love you Ino."

"I love you too, always."

Alright everyone that's it for Turtle Love. The story spans from beginning to I love you over a year and twelve years if you think of how long they've been friends. It took a while but in the end they realized their other half was each other. Anyone with a best friend knows that but it's rare when you actually get to be with them. Please review and I hope to entertain you all again soon.


End file.
